Dreams of the Fallen
by digimaniac-falkor3
Summary: Sora's dreams have an unwelcome visitor....


**Dreams of the Fallen**

dm: okay, this was a story originally made to follow my first epic, An Independent Journey.

Nuriko: which turned out marvelously, of course.

dm: hey, i tried, okay! anyhoos, i decided that story was pretty bad as written, but i kinda like this story, and seeing as the characters name is never mentioned, i figured it wouldnt hurt to put it up. anyhoos, this way everyonell be just as confused as sora.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Sora fell asleep and dreamed of a foggy forest. She began walking, not really thinking of anything in particular. Soon, she saw a dark figure taking shape in the fog ahead. As she walked closer, it began to take a more definite form. It seemed to be a human, sitting down, with its head in its hands. Sora stepped closer, and the human looked up. Sora thought the mystery human looked familiar, but she just couldn't think about where she had seen that girl before.

"You know me, don't you, Sora?"

"I...I think so. You look so familiar, but I can't remember where..."

"Of course not. I'm from a past that didn't exist. Do you know how hard it is to watch people and realize you never existed to them? People you used to fight alongside and joke around and tease? And you can't even get near them...you can't show them who you really are..."

"Um...what?"

The girl sighed. "I forgot, you're not used to my philosophical rants anymore. Well, suffice to say that I know you and you could've known me, if I wasn't not supposed to be somewhere. You know, it's funny, in my time, you loved Taichi. When did that change? I go away for a year or two and all of a sudden you're hung up over Yamato. Where did your childhood love go, Holder of the Crest?"

"What are you...?

"What am I? What am I talking about? What am I insinuating? So many questions that can be asked, but never were..." She smiled sadly. "Excuse my musing, there's not much else to do where I come from. I believe you asked what am I saying, correct?" Sora nodded slowly, too stunned by her dream to wake up. "I was pretty good at reading into your words before. Anyway, I'm saying you used to love Taichi. Now you love Yamato. When did Taichi's love end and Yamato's begin?" The girl stood up and walked straight up to Sora. "When did you get the idea that Yamato was better than Taichi for you? What did he do?"

"He took too long..." Sora murmured under her breath, then gasped. She'd just told some stranger a secret about herself! Never mind that this was a dream, the girl seemed real enough.

The girl, on the other hand, was astounded. "H-He TOOK too long? Since when does it matter how long it takes? You wait, and if he doesn't ask before you die, you cry about it in the afterlife. Or you ask him and cut at least part of the mystery out of your life. I can't believe you...you, who used to lecture me about having friends and opening up to people...you gave up on your first love because of impatience? No wonder they needed a second group of Digidestined. The first lost all signs of what they stood for."

"Now hold on! How do you know about the Digidestined?"

The girl smirked and fumbled around her neck for something. "How do I know? The same reason you know..." She found the small string around her neck and pulled it up, revealing a very familiar shape to Sora. "I was one in my life."

"What...How did..."

"I got my tag the same way you did. Well, actually, I got my crest the same way you did. The tag came along for the ride, thankfully. I would've gone out of my mind if I had to have found a tag, too. Anyway, I have my own crest, which you would know all about, if the timelines hadn't split."

This was one of the most confusing dreams Sora had ever had. "Timelines?"

"Yes, timelines. Did you know there are infinite timelines, in which every moment is changed slightly? I've met people here who existed in an alternate timeline for me, where I never left the States or I never blew up at my master or I didn't beat Hiro. It's odd, because they know everything about me, and I'm learning my pasts from them." The girl shook her head. "Sorry, I suppose I should keep my internal ranting to a minimum, seeing as you don't really understand most of what I'm saying anyway."

Sora had had enough. "That's it, I'm waking up. This dream is too confusing."

"Oh no, you don't. You're staying until I'm done talking. I've waited four years and I am getting everything off my chest now. There is no way you're waking up yet."

"Who are you to tell me what I should do in life and where I should stay? I don't even know your name!"

"...That's right, you don't. And I believe it'd be better for all if you never do. Now, back to Taichi. He's an idiot, you know that better than anyone. If you don't hit him over the head with a fact, he'll never realize it's true on his own. That being said, he was a kid! You expect him to know what he feels when he's a kid? You have to wait until they think, or else you'll get some bogus story about cooties. And don't tell me he wouldn't have said that."

"Why do you pretend to know so much about my life!"

Sora's question had finally shut up the dream girl. She sat and stared at Sora for a long while before finally answering. "Do you really think I don't know anything? Or are you afraid I'm hitting too close to what you've been thinking about recently?"

"What do I care? You're just a figment of my imagination!" Sora yelled exasperatedly.

"You think so?" She smiled. "If that's the case, then doesn't that mean that I'm telling the truth as your subconscious sees it? Basically, that I'm your conscience? By the way, that's not the truth. I'm real. I just don't have a physical body anymore."

"Stop asking those questions, I can't think at all!"

"Then don't. Just answer. Tell the truth, if you still can."

Sora gasped. "What do you mean, if I still can?"

"You've been lying for months. Lying to the digidestined, your family, your self...Sheesh, can't you just stop thinking and talk without fear. As you've been desperate to cling to, this is just a dream. The only person who can influence the world out there who will remember anything is you, and that depends on how you wake up. So just tell me the real reason why you don't want to be with Taichi anymore!"

"I do!"

A slight rustling of leaves as a breeze came through was the only sound after Sora's yell.

"...Ah." The girl finally responded. "So, you were afraid, weren't you?"

"What?" Sora felt exhausted. Somehow, even for a dream, this was a taxing conversation.

"Afraid of him. Or rather, of yourself. Afraid that being with someone who could truly make you happy would make you do something you'd regret. You really are an idiot."

"Hey, stop acting all high and mighty! I don't care who you were or how well you knew me, you don't know anything about why me and Matt are together, okay? So just lay off and leave me alone!"

"Okay."

Sora blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, I'll leave you alone. I came here to find out why you didn't love Taichi any more, and now I know, so I can leave. Unless, of course, you want me to stay."

"...Why would I want something like that? All you've done this entire dream is accuse me and make wild theories up."

"Exactly. So, I'll be going." The girl stood and began walking away from Sora. "By the way, I hope you stop thinking about what will make you happy and just do what you know will. Good luck, Sora Takenouchi, Holder of the Crest of Love, partner to Biyomon, and maybe one of the stupidest persons I have ever called my best friend."

Sora's vision swam as the girl faded into the fog and she slowly woke up.

_What was that...?_ She tried hard to remember the face of the girl from her dream, but to no avail. _And why did she ask me all those questions? How could she have known...it was a dream. Just a dream. No one else will ever need to know about it._

And so Sora turned over and tried to return to sleep, her mind troubled by her apparent subconscious doubts.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

dm: yeah, so, like i said, supposed to be the main character of my digimon fic in her dream. i kinda wrote this over a long period in time, so if it feels like the tone changed partway through or somethin, that would be why.

Nuriko: i dont see why youre uploading this when AIJ was deleted.

dm: cuz i kinda like some of the phrases i used in this. and i think its a well written piece, if a little odd and contrived. oh, yes, before anyone asks, this was inspired by yuyu hakusho. seriously, after a person dies, they should be allowed to invade peoples dreams. mmm...dream invasion...

Nuriko: stop that, you sound like a vampire or somethin.

dm: yeah, good point. review, flame, critique, if you wish. and read my other stuff, too, please. ciao!


End file.
